Conventional, planer tuning fork-type terminals are used in electrical applications as an electrical interface connecting an electrical component having blade terminals, such as a fuse or relay, with a printed circuit board (PCB).
One such conventional planer tuning fork-type terminal (1) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,916 and is shown in prior art FIG. 1. The planar tuning fork-type terminal (1) generally has opposing cantilevered beams, or prongs (2) that are spaced apart in which each prong has a square or a rectangular cross section area. The tuning fork-type terminal (1) also has a thickness t that is about a thickness of the sheet of metal material from which the terminal (1) is stamped. A first external surface (3) of the terminal (1) generally has a planar, parallel relationship with an opposing second external surface (4). A gap (5) receives a mating blade terminal of the corresponding fuse or relay. A mounting portion (6) of the terminal (1) is configured to fit within an aperture (7) defined in a printed circuit board (PCB) (8). A single, typical bussed electrical center (BEC) used in a motorized vehicle, for example, may require 25 to 75 of these conventional planar tuning fork terminals (1). As BEC electrical devices continue to be utilized in vehicles, the need for tuning fork terminals may remain constant or even increase. It is desirable to have a tuning fork terminal that has a lower mass that may be fabricated at a lower cost while at least maintaining the electrical and the mechanical performance properties of at least the current, planer tuning fork-type terminal (1). A BEC device employing a plurality of tuning fork terminals that collectively have lower mass may allow a vehicle that employs the BEC device to also have lower mass which may result in a desired, increased fuel economy rating for the vehicle.
Thus, what is needed is an electrical contact that allows for a robust electrical connection to a blade terminal of an electrical device and also has robust electrical and mechanical connection to a PCB that has decreased mass and a lower fabrication cost over at least conventional planar tuning fork-type terminals.